Getting Her Back
by Future Mrs. Sparrow
Summary: Sequel to "Pirate Kings Life"...You might want to read that one first.. Sparrabeth, obviously, rated T. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Ok…So you guys left me so many wonderful reviews that I decided to do a sequel. Actually I was going to do a sequel even if you guys hated it, just because I can. Also, I stopped in a very suspenseful part, ya know… so yeah. Anyhow… If you haven't read "Pirate King's Life" yet, I suggest reading that before you read this, otherwise you'll be incredibly confused… So, I now present to you, "Getting Her Back"!! Remember, reviews are welcome.

"Getting Her Back"

By Future Mrs. Sparrow

Sequel to "Pirate King's Life"

Chapter One

Elizabeth opened her eyes and glanced around. _Where am I? _She was on what looked like the island that Barbossa had left she and Jack marooned on. The white sand beach she was sitting on stretched on for what looked like miles, and to her right was a jungle, filled with trees laden with bananas and coconuts. She could also see a fresh water spring flowing through between two trees. _Well that's convenient. _

"Elizabeth!" came a voice from behind her. Elizabeth started and turned around towards the voice. Her jaw dropped open and her eyes widened.

"Wha-…Father?" she asked in surprise. Governor Weatherby Swann walked towards her, his grey wig slightly crooked, and his teal jacket unbuttoned, a huge smile spread across his face.

"Father!" Elizabeth cried and ran toward him, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him.

"Elizabeth, my dear." The former governor replied, embracing his daughter. "What in heaven's name are you doing here?"

"Well I was going to ask you the same thing! You're…dead, Father. Unless…I'm dreaming?"

"Elizabeth, my child, I think you should come with me."

"Of course, Father." Elizabeth replied, and obediently followed her father into the jungle.

Governor Swann led Elizabeth down a winding path through the trees to a large clearing in which there were many small cottages, all painted to look exactly the same. Elizabeth followed her father, glancing around all the while, taking in her surroundings.

"Father, where are we?"

"All in good time, my child." he replied, as he walked up to a pole that a large bell hung on. He reached up and rung the bell, the sweet tone echoing through the air, hurting Elizabeth's ears. She clapped her hands over them, and closed her eyes. _If that doesn't wake me up, nothing will… _However, when she opened her eyes, she was still standing next to her father, who looked away from the bell at her.

"This way, Elizabeth." he said, and led her toward one of the more larger cottages, painted white with blue shutters and door. "In here."

The cottage was very quaint, with only two bedrooms, a sitting room and a kitchen.

"Father…?" Elizabeth began, but Governor Swann interrupted her.

"They'll be here soon." he said.

"S-Sorry?" Elizabeth asked.

"You'll see." he replied, sitting down on a comfortable chair in the sitting room, and motioning for her to do the same. She did so, looking very confused.

"Father, please, explain to me what's happening."

"I will, my dear, I will, but you need to wait for the others."

"_What _others?" Elizabeth asked, exasperated. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ah." said Governor Swann, standing up and going to answer it. "They're here."

"Who is here?" she asked, rushing over to join her father at the door. She stepped back, and she stared at the group of people walking into the small cottage. A tall man, wearing a blue coat and a white wig.

"James Norrington?" Elizabeth cried. Another man, not quite as tall, with brown hair pulled back.

"Will?" And last, a woman, the same height as Elizabeth, with long blonde hair, who looked all too familiar.

"Mama?" Elizabeth whispered.

Meanwhile…

Captain Jack Sparrow was sitting at his desk, his hat low over his eyes, his feet on the desk, a bottle of rum in his hands. His compass was in his lap, spinning erratically, taunting him.

"Bloody thing don't work." he mumbled, closing it and throwing it somewhere behind him. "I know what I want. I know for a fact what I want. It's broken." The door burst open and Jack turned angrily towards the person walking in.

"OI! How many _times _do I have to tell you seadogs to bloody knock? Do I need to have it burned into your skin? A sign hung on the door? What?"

"Oh…Sorry, Cap'n…" replied his first mate, Mr. Gibbs. "But… Well, you be requested on the deck."

"Oh, what _now_?" Jack growled as he got up and swaggered past Mr. Gibbs.

"Er… Cap'n? Don't… you need your compass?"

"No, I don't bloody need my bloody compass. It bloody ain't workin'."

"Cap'n?"

"It keeps bloody spinning around and around and around…It's broken."

"No matter." came another voice from on deck. "Ye don't need a compass to get to where we be going."

"Really, Hector?" Jack said irritably, turning to face Barbossa. "And why not, may I ask?"

"Yer compass shows ye where that what ye want most is, aye?"

"Aye."

"Well, Miss. Swann…" Jack growled. "Sorry, Mrs. Sparrow is in the Locker." Jack stared at him for a moment.

"So?"

"_So_," Barbossa said, rolling his eyes. "To be certain, ye have to be lost to find the place no one can find. Else ways everyone would know where 'tis. _So_, yer compass spins because no one knows where the Locker exactly is."

"Oh." said Jack, comprehension dawning on his face. "I get it."

"_Now_, ye get it." Barbossa mumbled. "After I practically draw it out for ye…"

"Ya know, Cap'n, ya have been a bit…different…for the past couple days." said Mr. Gibbs timidly.

"No, really?" said Jack sarcastically. "Don't you think _you'd _be a bit different if _your _wife was killed and sent to Davy Jones' Locker?"

"Aye, I suspect I would." replied Mr. Gibbs, scratching his head as he pondered this.

"Aye, I suspect you would as well." snapped Jack.

"I am _surrounded _by complete lunatics." Barbossa said, running his hands over his face.

"Why are we all standing around here? Let's go get Lizzie!" Jack said, waving his hands around, trying to get everyone to move.

"Jack." Barbossa drawled. "We cannot do it alone. The dangers of Davy Jones' Locker have changed. We need to convene the Brethren Court."

"Why?" Jack whined, turning to look at Barbossa. "I don't _want _to convene with them. I owe them all money."

"And who's fault be that? The Brethren Court are needed to save their King, who is, in fact, yer wife. Unless ye want Mrs. Sparrow to remain in that hellish place?" Jack stepped back as if he'd been slapped.

"Fine." he said. "Let's convene the bloody Brethren Court."

"Ye need to sing the song with me, boy." Barbossa said. Jack glared at him.

"I hate you _so _much right now." Jack snarled, and then together they began to sing.

"_The King and his men stole the Queen from her bed…"_

--

And that is the end of Chapter One!! Hope ya'll liked it…. Review, mates! Review!!

Mr. Gibbs: Hey…If Davy Jones is dead…Why is Miss. Elizabeth in the Locker? Why does the Locker even still exist? scratches head in confusion

Jack: Er…That's explained in a different chapter, mate…

Mr. Gibbs: Oh….

--


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews!! You guys submitted 6 in one day!! I'm astounded!! I love you guys so much!! Anyway, I just saw Sweeney Todd the other day, and Oh My God!! Raise your hand if you think Johnny Depp is the most amazing singer on the planet!! frantically raises hand and shakes it So anyway… I now present to you Chapter Two of "Getting Her Back"!! **

**Disclaimer: If you own Pirates of the Caribbean, Captain Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth, Will, Norrington or anything of the such, raise your hand. sadly keeps hand at side and looks down **

**By the way: There's some French in this chapter, and I apologize profusely if anything is spelled wrong. Turns out Word doesn't have tell you how to spell French words. So I tried my best and please forgive me if it is spelled in correctly.**

Chapter Two

Elizabeth stared in astonishment as the three new people trooped into the cottage.

"Bugger.." Elizabeth cursed to herself. "I must have hit my head pretty hard or something." James, Will and the young woman walked into the sitting room and made themselves comfortable. The governor joined them, beckoning Elizabeth forward, but Elizabeth just stood there staring at them all.

"Okay." she said, addressing the room at large. "Can someone please tell me what the he… on Earth is going on?" _Damn, I've been hanging around Jack for too long…_

"Elizabeth, darling, you've been told by now where you are." said James. Elizabeth frowned at the pet name, and then shook her head.

"What? You mean your father has not told you yet?" Will said in surprise.

"Er…I thought I'd wait for you three…" Elizabeth's father said awkwardly.

"Weatherby." the young woman scolded, a French accent dominating her voice. "You cannot keep ze poor girl in ze dark for so long!"

"Right you are, my love, right you are." replied the Governor, beckoning Elizabeth once more, who came forward and sat on the sofa. "Elizabeth, you are not dreaming. This is really happening."

"But then…Where am I? How did I get here? Where's Jack?" Elizabeth queried.

"You're in the Locker, Lizzie." said James. Elizabeth scowled at him.

"Don't call me that." she said sharply. "And how am I in the Locker? Davy Jones is dead…as are all of you."

"And you." said the young woman softly. Elizabeth looked at her.

"Wha- Oh my God!" she cried. She turned toward Will. "You!! You did this to me!!"

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Will beseeched of her.

"I'll deal with you later." Elizabeth said menacingly. She turned to the other three, pointedly ignoring Will. "Mama. _Sevuplea_. Tell me what is going on." The young woman smiled.

"Elizabeth, _mon cherie_, you have grown up to be such a beautiful young lady. Just as your father and I intended." she began, but Elizabeth interrupted her.

"But, Mama, I haven't. I've become a pirate. I never wear corsets, I drink rum, I sail on the fastest ship in the Caribbean, I became Pirate King, and I married a pirate. I haven't become a woman of society at all."

"Ah." her mother said. "But, you 'ave, Elizabeth. Ze pirate zat you married, zis Jack, you say his name is? You died to save him, my love. You performed one of ze most selfless acts zere can be. You may not 'ave married James or Will like your father wanted you to, but you love zis pirate more than life itself. And zat is the greatest love zere is."

"_Merci_, Mama." said Elizabeth, blushing slightly. "But, why does the Locker still exist? Isn't Jones dead?"

"_Oui_, Elizabeth, Monsieur Jones is dead. 'Owever, when he died, ze goddess, Calypso took over 'is duties. She is ze one who now ferries ze souls from one world to ze next. So, ze Locker does still exist, but it is now 'Calypso's Locker', instead of Davy Jones' Locker."

"Oh. I understand." replied Elizabeth. "But, then why are you all here? I thought you all would have moved on by now. Tia Dalma said that you were at peace, Father."

"We did move on, Elizabeth." replied James. "But we were sent back to explain all this to you."

"But then why are all the cottages here?"

"Do you honestly expect us to sleep in the woods?" asked James.

"No, I suppose not…" replied Elizabeth, laughing. "Which reminds me… Why are _you _here?" Elizabeth asked, turning to Will.

"Well…I'm dead." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I figured. I mean, How did you die?"

"Oh. Well, Jack killed me."

"What?"

"Yes. Jack stabbed me and said 'You feel that? That feeling that your hearts being ripped out? Yeah, that's how I feel now that you've killed my wife.' And he called me numerous other things…But Elizabeth, please, I didn't mean or want to kill you. I was aiming for Jack!" There was a long silence. Then the Governor cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Er…James…Marie…Perhaps we should…"

"_Oui_, come James, Weatherby." said Marie sharply, standing up. "Let us give zese two a moment alone." They left, leaving Will with a furious Elizabeth. He gulped and turned toward her.

"How could you, Will?" she asked, tears in her eyes. "How could you possibly want to kill Jack?"

"He married you. You deserve better, Lizzie…" Elizabeth stood up quickly, her chair falling behind her.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." she growled, advancing toward Will. "Only Jack can call me that! The next time someone who's name is _not _Captain Jack Sparrow calls me that, I'll run them through with my sword. Savvy?" Will stared at her in astonishment.

"You really love him, don't you?" he asked. Elizabeth sighed, and righted her chair, sitting in it once more.

"Yes, Will. More than anything." she replied. This time it was Will's turn to sigh, running his hands through his hair.

"All right. I'll admit it. He can give you a life I can't. A life of freedom. If you had married me, or James, you'd be stuck in a house, much like this one, and be cooking and cleaning and sewing all day. So… I'm still not happy with your choice, but… I'll leave the pair of you alone."

"Oh, Will." Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you so much. Jack will be very appreciative." Will smiled back at her, but then his smile slowly vanished.

"Wait." he said. "We're dead, Elizabeth. You'll never see Jack again."

"Oh Will." Elizabeth said again, shaking her head. "Of course I will."

"How do you know?"

"Because," she said, grinning and spreading her arms out wide. "He's Captain Jack Sparrow…savvy?"

--

**And there's chapter 2!! Did you like it? Hate it? Review!! **

**Again, if French words are spelled wrong, forgive me. **

**We'll see what Jack's up to in Chapter 3!**

**A Sneak Peek: **

**"Gentlemen…Lady…Let's fetch back our King!!" cried Jack and a general uproar followed his words.**

**--**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Intermission_:**

Yes, I know I'm sorry, this is not chapter three, however I must ask something before I post it. It's all written, however someone has my AWE dvd so I cannot check the names of the Brethren Court. Does anyone know all nine? ACtually... six, seeing as Jack, Lizzie and Barbossa are already in the story. So, if someone could just tell me... I'll post the chapter ASAP. Thanks so much guys, and the reviews are very nice!!

Future Mrs Sparrow


	4. Chapter 4

****

Thanks for the reviews, mates!! And thank you to those of you who helped me with the whole Brethren-Court-Names-Thing. I love you guys!! Now then, on with Chapter Three!!

Hehe…I uploaded the Sweeney Todd soundtrack to my mp3 player. I've been listening to it practically non stop for the past 48 hours……. Does this make me obsessed? Lol. Kidding. I already know this. My friends think it's "unhealthy" the way I am so obsessed over our beloved Johnny….Does anyone here think it's unhealthy? I mean…Just because I know everything about him and my room is completely Johnny Depp themed and I own all this POTC and Sweeney and Finding Neverland and Willy Wonka and Chocolat and Corpse Bride and Secret Window crap doesn't…mean…I'm…obses…sighs and shoulders droop…Never mind…

Disclaimer: Alas. All I own is the crap I listed above. sighs

Chapter Three

Jack was standing at the helm of the Black Pearl, the wind blowing his trinket-laden dreadlocks back from his face. The moonlight shone down on him, lighting the empty deck. Reaching a hand down to his belt, he pulled up his compass and opened it for what had to have been the fourteenth time in the past hour, and glanced at it. It spun crazily, taunting him, because no one knew exactly where Davy Jones' Locker was located, where his wife his currently located. Jack sighed in a frustrated way, and dropped it again, allowing it to hang down from his belt once more. Jack allowed his attention to drift away from the sea for a few moments, to thoughts of Elizabeth. He absentmindedly fingered the heart shaped stone hanging in his hair, and looked up at the full moon shining brightly. _Poor Lizzie. _He thought to himself. _Trapped in Davy Jones' Locker, all alone… Dammit, I sure as hell hope that she doesn't start going all…what is it? What is that word…It's really long…I think it starts with a S. Or maybe a P. Hm… Psychotic? No… Oh well. Anyway, I hope she's all right. I swear to God, if anything happens to her in that hellish place… _Jack glanced back down at the deck as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Jack." Hector Barbossa drawled, climbing the steps to where Jack was standing. "I'll take the helm. Get some sleep." Jack threw a grateful glance in Barbossa's direction, but shook his head.

"Thanks mate, but I'm good. I haven't been able to sleep since…well, you know…Lizzie…" Jack trailed off, and looked toward the sea, blinking furiously, trying to rid himself of the tears threatening to make themselves known. Barbossa walked forward and laid a gnarled hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I'm not thinkin' that Mrs. Sparrow would want you to appear before her Court lookin' as ya do, boy." he said.

"Whaddaya mean?" Jack asked, turning to look at Barbossa once more.

"Jack. _Jack_." he replied. "Ya look like hell."

"Why thank you, Hector, you don't look so bad yourself." Jack snapped, slapping Barbossa's hand on his shoulder. Barbossa raised one eyebrow, glaring at Jack. Jack sighed.

"How much longer 'till Shipwreck Cove?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

"I reckon we'll be there by morning, if ya let me take over." Barbossa replied.

"I'm not going to let you take over the… Schizophrenic!" Barbossa stared at Jack.

_"What?"_

"Schizophrenic! When you have multiple personalities! That's what I hope doesn't happen to Lizzie!!" Barbossa stared at him some more.

"Jack. Go. To. Bed."

"Oh, all _right_!" Jack cried, throwing his hands, exasperated, into the air. "Take over the bloody ship, then!" Barbossa smirked as Jack stormed to his cabin and slammed the door, throwing a very Elizabeth-like tantrum.

"Damn, he's been hanging around Miss. Elizabeth for too long." he said to himself, chuckling.

Jack spent a very sleepless night in his cabin, still not used to the emptiness of it after almost a week. _Bloody hell, _thought Jack as he drained the final bottle of rum on the ship, _we better find her soon, or I'll never get any sleep. _Jack placed his hands on his desk and pushed himself into a standing position, stumbling drunkenly over to the door, placing his hat on his head as he went.

"Land ho!" came a cry from the deck as he opened the door.

"Finally." he muttered, sauntering over to Barbossa, who was still standing at the helm.

"Ah, Jack. We be approachin' Shipwreck Cove, be there in not but an hour." said Barbossa as Jack neared him.

"Brilliant." said Jack, then turned to address the crew in general. "All right! Get movin', gents! This is the fastest ship in the Spanish Maine and I want to get there so we can get it over with!" There was much hustling and bustling at this point, everyone trying to please Captain Sparrow, as everyone had been quite fond of his wife, and wanted to retrieve her as much as he did.

Jack and Barbossa entered the gathering room of the Brethren Court, followed by Pintel, Ragetti, and the ever faithful Mr. Gibbs, to discover that they were the last ones to arrive. Jack and Barbossa placed their swords in their respectable places in the globe and joined the others at the table. Jack cringed as he saw all the unfortunately familiar faces gathered around the long table, and attempted to hide behind Barbossa, who rolled his eyes and slowly sidestepped to his right, exposing Jack to all six people he owed money to. Jack tried to smile at them, but his grin slowly faded as he saw their reactions. Mistress Ching was narrowing her eyes, Gentleman Jocard's eyes, on the other hand were widening. Captaine Chevalle's mouth dropped open and he elbowed Captain Villanueva who was standing next to him. Captain Villanueva glanced over and did a double take, staring in disbelief at Jack. Ammand The Corsair slowly stood up, and Sri Sumbhajee was whispering something in his translator's ear. Barbossa snorted and quickly covered up his laughter with a coughing fit. Jack scowled at him and then turned back to the room and smiled.

"Er… Hi." said Jack awkwardly.

"You!" cried Mistress Ching, the only woman present. The entirety of the Brethren Court rose to their feet, pulling out swords and pistols, all advancing toward Jack. He flinched, and made to hide behind Barbossa, who glared at him and pushed him away.

"Oi!" Jack called to the room at large. Everyone paused and looked at him, scowling and glaring. "Right. Now that I've got your attention. I _know _that I owe you all a little bit of money. I _know _that you don't exactly like me right now. However. We have bigger, and infinitely more pressing issues on our hands. For example, you may have noticed that your King is not present." There was a silence as everyone glanced around and found that Elizabeth was, indeed, not in the room.

"But…Where is Her Majesty?" asked Gentleman Jocard.

"Ah." Jack began. "You see, some of you may not know this, but Lizzie…I mean, Captain Swann is no longer Captain Swann. She is Captain Sparrow, now."

"_She _married _you??" _Ammand The Corsair asked incredulously.

"Aye, she did." Jack replied. "Anyway, Captain Sparrow has been killed. By one William Turner." There was much muttering and head-shaking at this statement.

"No!" cried one.

"That's horrible!" cried another.

"We must get her back!!" Jack raised his hands.

"Now then. Yes, I agree, we're going to get her back. However, the first thing we need to do is elect a temporary new King. I call for a vote."

"Mistress Ching." said Mistress Ching.

"Gentleman Jocard."

"Captaine Chevalle."

"Captain Villanueva."

"Ammand The Corsair."

"Sri Sumbhajee votes for Sri Sumbhajee."

"Captain Jack Sparrow." said Jack, raising a glass of rum to his lips. Everyone turned to look at Barbossa.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." he said. Jack nearly spat out the rum he had been drinking.

"What?" he asked in shock. Barbossa shrugged.

"Might as well keep it in the family." he said simply. Jack stared at him for a moment, then shrugged.

"All right then." he said, rubbing his hands together. "As my first official act as Temporary Pirate King, Gentlemen…Lady…Let's fetch back our King!" There was a general uproar of cheers and applause following these words, and Jack smiled. _I'm coming, Lizzie. _He thought. _I'm coming._

--

****

And there it is!! Hope ya'll liked it. Let me know what you think. As always, reviews are welcome. Well, it's 12:45 am, so I'm thinkin' I'm going to go to bed now.

Love you guys!!


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the long wait! I'm in a play this weekend, and I've had dress rehearsals every day until like 8 pm and then by the time I get home I'm too exhausted to do anything… Anyway…Thanks sooooo much for all of your reviews, my amazing readers. And now. Drum roll please….. Chapter 4!!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original POTC characters. Those belong to Mr. Walt Disney. I do however, own Madam Marie Swann. **

Chapter Four

Two Weeks After Brethren Court Meeting

Elizabeth was sitting at a table in a small kitchen, banging her head against said furniture piece, a cup of tea in one hand. After several minutes of this, she sat up, rubbing her head slightly, and got up to look out of her favorite window in the whole cottage, the one facing the sea. From here, she had a perfect view of the sun rising on the horizon, painting the sky and ocean pink, red, yellow, orange, blue and almost every color in the rainbow. Elizabeth sighed and placed her elbows on the window sill.

"Elizabeth, my child." said a light voice behind her. "What is troubling you?"

"Oh, Mama!" Elizabeth cried, turning to face her mother. "I'm going insane!"

"What do you mean, _mon cherie_?" her mother asked, sitting down at the table Elizabeth had just vacated, and crossing her legs gracefully.

"Where is he?" Elizabeth said, sitting across from her. "Where is Jack? I've been here for two weeks now! He should be here! I'm so worried."

"Elizabeth, it takes a while for a ship to reach where we are." her mother said reassuringly.

"But our ship is the fastest ship in the Spanish Maine!!" Elizabeth cried in frustration.

"What is ze name of zis ship?" her mother asked.

"The Black Pearl." she replied. "Why?"

"Does it 'ave black sails?"

"Yes…Why?" Marie nodded understandingly.

"Ah. I see. Well, zen, my love, I wouldn't worry. I'm sure zat zis Jack of yours will be here very soon." She got up and began to walk toward the door, but turned back at the last second. "I'm looking very forward to it. I've always longed to meet ze infamous Captain Jack Sparrow." She exited the room, grinning, leaving Elizabeth staring after her, feeling slightly less worried. Slightly. She turned to look out of the window once more and allowed her thoughts to drift to Jack. So deep was she in these thoughts, that she started when another person entered the room.

"James!" she said, placing one hand over her chest. "You startled me."

"So sorry." James Norrington replied, standing awkwardly in the door way. "Er…May I….?"

"Oh, of course!" Elizabeth said, standing up. "Please, come in! Can I get a cup of tea?"

"Thank you." he nodded, sitting down at the table and removing his hat. "So…no sign of Jack yet?"

"No." Elizabeth said sadly, placing a cup in front of him. "Not yet. But he will be here soon." There were a few more moments of silence,

"This is…what…you're third fiancé now?" James said, in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Husband." Elizabeth corrected him sharply. "He's my husband."

"Oh right." he replied in a sarcastic voice. "Please forgive me."

"James, did you come here just to insult me or did you have an actual purpose for intruding in on my cottage?"

"Yes." James replied, pushing himself into a standing position. "I-"

"Lizzie." came a familiar, masculine voice from outside the cottage. "Lizzie! Elizabeth Sparrow!" Elizabeth's eyes widened and she jumped up from her chair.

_"Jack!" _she whispered, and flung herself towards the nearest door. Once outside she stood on her doorstep and glanced around.

"Jack?" she cried. "Jack, where are you?"

"Lizzie!" The voice came from the beach.

"Jack!" she yelled and took off toward the direction of his voice. She busted through the trees and there, sitting in the ocean, was a ship with black sails covered in patches. There, standing on the beach, walking towards her, he was. Captain Jack Sparrow.

"JACK!" she said, and ran towards him.

"Lizzie!" he said, and ran towards her. Upon reaching him, Elizabeth leapt into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck, and kissing him full on the mouth. Jack smiled and kissed her back, lifting her off her feet and twirling her around in the air. Reluctantly breaking apart, Elizabeth looked up at her husband.

"Oh, Jack." she said, tears filling her eyes. "I was so worried. I thought you'd never come…"

"Then you forgot one very important thing, love. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." he replied, kissing her again. "Now let's get you out of here." He began to pull her toward the longboat he had come ashore in, but Elizabeth pulled him back. He looked back at her, confused.

"Jack. I promised my mother I'd introduce you to her." Jack's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Well…I've heard…horrible stories about mothers-in-law…" Elizabeth slapped his chest in pretend anger and laughed.

"Jack, seriously." she said. "She wants to meet you."

"All right." Jack sighed. "Let's go."

"Mama" Elizabeth cried, walking into the square. "Father! Everyone! Look, it's Jack! Jack's come for me!!" There was no movement anywhere.

"Hello?" Elizabeth yelled. Jack glanced around at all the empty cottages and looked back at Elizabeth in worry. _Bloody hell. She has gone schizophrenic. _

"Lizzie, love, there's no one there. Come on. Let's get ya home, get ya back on the Pearl…" he said kindly.

"But Jack!"

"Come on." he said, pulling her toward the beach. Elizabeth followed sadly, glancing back at the clearing.

"Jack look!" she gasped.

"Darlin' there's nobody there." he said, stopping to look at her.

"No, look!" Humoring her, Jack turned to look where she was pointing and gasped himself. There, standing looking at them, was Elizabeth's mother. But different. Like a ghost.

"Mama?" The ghost smiled.

"_Oui_, my love. It's me. And zis must be the famous Captain Jack Sparrow." she said, turning to look at Jack.

"Uh…yeah…"

"_Enchantere_, _monsieur_." she said.

"Yes…Same here." Jack replied awkwardly. "Only…_madam_…" Marie laughed.

"Oh, Elizabeth, he is charming!" Elizabeth grinned.

"I know. But, Mama…what happened? Why are you a ghost?"

"Elizabeth, my child, we were sent here only until Jack arrived. We must return to where we came from now."

"I'll miss you." Elizabeth said tearfully.

"And I, you, my love." she replied, tears in her own eyes. "Take good care of my daughter, _Captaine _Sparrow."

"Oh, I will." Jack said, wrapping his arms around Elizabeth's waist. "No worries there."

"_Au Reviour_." Marie said, slowly disappearing. _"Je vous aime_"

_"Je vous aime_," replied Elizabeth, burying her head into Jack's chest. Jack wrapped his arms around her and held her close, running his hand through her hair.

**OK, so I know it's short, but there it is. Yay for Sparrabeth reunions!! Fifty gazillion brownie points and some rum to the first person to tell me what Je vous aime means!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for all your reviews and Congratulations to Tasha and star-crossed twilight, the first (and only) people to tell me what _Je vous aime _means, which by the way, is I love you. **

**My play is now over, so I'll have lots and lots of free time to write from now on. I have no life, which results in boredom, which results in a fanfic! Yay!! Anywho, here is chapter five for your indulgence. Not much Sparrabeth action in this chappie, sorry, but there'll be more in the next one!!**

**Happy Reading!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC, but I may or may not have Johnny Depp tied up in my closet...ahemcough

Chapter Five

Jack climbed onto the Black Pearl with a huge smile on his face, and turned around to help Elizabeth climb aboard as well. As Elizabeth's mane of hair came into view, the crew standing on the deck, waiting impatiently, gave a general cry of delight and rushed forward to greet her.

"Miss. Elizabeth!"

"Mrs. Sparrow! You're back!"

"She's back!"

"Oi!" Jack cried out, putting his hands up in front of him. "Yes, she's back, now give the woman some breathing space and get back to yer duties, the lot o' ya!"

"But Cap'n!" Ragetti called out. "Ya promised we'd 'ave a surprise party when ya got yer missus back!"

"With lotsa rum!" Pintel added. Elizabeth gasped and Jack glared at them.

"Way to ruin the surprise part of the surprise party, mates." Jack said, as Pintel and Ragetti murmured something incoherent and looked at their feet.

"Oh Jack!" Elizabeth cried. "A surprise party? Whatever for?"

"Because, darlin'" Jack said, wrapping his arms around Elizabeth's waist. "I missed ya too much."

"Oh, Jack." Elizabeth said again, only softer this time, and throwing her arms around his neck. "I missed you too." Jack leaned in to kiss Elizabeth, only to be stopped by someone clearing their throat. Jack froze and turned to glare at Mr. Gibbs, the first mate.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Er…the rum, Cap'n?" Jack sighed.

"What about it?" he asked exasperatedly, still wanting very badly to feel Elizabeth's lips on his own.

"Er…should we get it?" Jack suddenly had an idea.

"Why yes, Mr. Gibbs, go and get…Bloody Hell!" he cried, pointing in a random direction. "What's that?" Everyone turned to look, including Elizabeth, but Jack grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a quick but passionate kiss. By the time the crew looked back at Jack and Elizabeth, both were grinning ridiculously, and Jack scratched his head, trying not to laugh.

"My mistake." he said. "Must've been…something else."

"A bird?" Elizabeth supplied helpfully. "A fish? A random piece of driftwood?"

"Aye." Jack said, holding up his right index finger. "A random piece of driftwood." Elizabeth giggled and the crew looked at them suspiciously.

"So." said Jack, clasping his hands in front of him. "Allow me to tactfully change the subject. Who wants rum?" There was a cheer, as the crew scrambled to get the rum and celebrate the return of their captain's wife.

Surrounded by drunk, sleeping crewmen, Jack sat contentedly in a chair below deck, in one hand, a bottle of rum, the other tangled in Elizabeth's hair as she sat on his lap. He glanced down at said wife, and smiled. Her head rested against his chest, she had fallen asleep, her eyes closed, a few stray locks of hair falling into her face, there was a small smile on her face. _Wonder what she's dreamin' about._ Jack thought, then gently leaned forward, turning Elizabeth in his arms so her feet rested on the arm rest of the chair, and her head was on his shoulder. Elizabeth moaned slightly, and opened her eyes.

"Jack." she said, smiling and wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's you."

"Aye, love." Jack said, chuckling. "I've been me for quite some time."

"No, I know _that_, Jack." Elizabeth said, laughing softly. "What I meant was, it wasn't a dream. You really _did _come to rescue me."

"Aye, Lizziebeth." Jack slurred, brushing his lips against hers. "And you've no idea what I had to go through to do said action."

"Yes, I do." Elizabeth contradicted, standing up and facing Jack, leaning seductively toward him. "I've been through it all to save you from the Locker, Jack."

"Oh, aye, Lizzie, you've sailed to the Locker before. But the dangers have changed, my love."

"How so, Captain Sparrow?"

"Lizzie," Jack yawned. "I really don't want to discuss it right now. Let's just focus on flipping the ship over so we can go to bed."

"But, Jack…" Elizabeth pouted.

"What's that?" Jack yelled loudly, pointing towards the deck above them, and running off. Elizabeth sighed, and went about trying to force the drunken crew members to follow him, but to no avail. They were all dead drunk.

"Jack." Elizabeth said, climbing the stairs towards where Jack's crazed footsteps were coming from. "Jack, it's no use, they're sound asleep."

"Not good." Jack said from the helm. "We can't rock the ship all by our onesies. And we need to flip the ship…like, now."

"Did you ever think," Elizabeth said, walking towards him. "That perhaps you should have flipped the ship over, and _then _gotten your crew drunk?" Jack opened his mouth to reply, then paused, registering what she had said, and closed his mouth again, thoughtfully.

"Aye, I suppose you're right." Jack said, playing absentmindedly with one of his dreadlocks. "What now?" Elizabeth stared at him.

"_You're _asking _me_?" she said incredulously. "You're supposed to be the one with all the brilliant ideas, the man who can miraculously run between the rain drops, the one who's always caught but always escapes!!" Jack winced as though hit.

"Aye, thanks for reminding me." he said, sighing. "But honestly, love, I have no idea what to do."

"Bugger." Elizabeth cursed under her breath, causing Jack to smirk, despite the situation. "Then who in Heaven's name does??"

"I do." said a voice behind them. Elizabeth and Jack turned around, and their blood ran cold.

**--**

**Dun. Dun. DUUUUUUUUUNN!! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!! Cliff hanger!! Rubs hands together and continues evil laughter Who could it be?? Actually…I know, and if you leave me lots of lovely reviews, I'll let you in on the secret, too!!**


	7. Chapter 7

****

So…. Since you guys left me reviews, I figured I'd post another chapter and let you find out who it was. Sigh Even though I'm so incredibly busy. ….sarcasm Yeah right. I am so not busy. I have absolutely NOTHING going on in my life right now. Anywho, Chapter Six for your pleasure.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not POTC, nor Captain Jack, Elizabeth, the whelp, or Johnny Depp. sighs wistfully

Chapter Six

****

A/N: Let's back track just a smidge.

"You're supposed to be the one with all the brilliant ideas, the man who can miraculously run between the rain drops, the one who's always caught but always escapes!!" Jack winced as though hit.

"Aye, thanks for reminding me." he said, sighing. "But honestly, love, I have no idea what to do."

"Bugger." Elizabeth cursed under her breath, causing Jack to smirk, despite the situation. "Then who in Heaven's name does??"

"I do." said a voice behind them. Elizabeth and Jack turned around, and their blood ran cold.

Well, Jack's did, anyway. Elizabeth was overjoyed to discover the fact that an old pirate, wrinkled, with dreadlocks and trinkets and bearing a striking resemblance to her husband standing not ten feet behind them.

"…Dad?" Jack asked apprehensively.

"Aye. S'me, Jackie. Captain Teague Sparrow, at yer service." the older man replied. Jack grimaced and cursed under his breath. Elizabeth, on the other hand, was overcome with excitement.

"Teague!" she cried, flinging herself into his arms. Teague hesitated for a moment, and then returned the hug, looking over her shoulder at Jack awkwardly. Jack raised his eyebrows and walked toward the pair of them, gently releasing Elizabeth's grip on Teague.

"What're ya doin' here?" Jack asked suspiciously, spreading his feet apart and standing slightly taller.

"Couldn't help but overhear your…dilemma…from where I was standin'."

"Aye, but _why _were ya standin' there?" Jack interrupted. Teague smirked.

"Man can't come onto 'is own ship, Jackie." Elizabeth looked at Jack.

"His ship?" she asked, confused. Jack opened his mouth, but Teague spoke first.

"Aye, Miss. Swann. _Me _ship."

"Oi!" Jack shot at his father. "First off, it's _Mrs. Sparrow._" Teague looked at Elizabeth in shock.

"You married him?" Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes, I did."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Elizabeth laughed, and began to speak, but Jack cut her off.

"I wasn't finished!" he said in a waspish voice. "It's Mrs. Sparrow, first of all. Secondly, it's _my _ship, and third, and most important of all, it's **_Captain Jack Sparrow!"_He crossed his arms over his chest, scowling at Teague. **

"It is too me ship!" Teague argued.

"How is your name the most important?" Elizabeth asked, hurt.

"Cap'n." Mr. Gibbs staggered toward him, waving his arms frantically. "Cap'n, we be out of rum!"

"None of that bloody matters right now!" Jack said loudly. "You said you knew how to flip the ship with two people?"

"Aye, that I did." Teague said. There was a long pause in which Jack looked at Teague, Teague looked at Jack, Elizabeth looked at the both of them, bemused, and Mr. Gibbs hiccupped and fell asleep where he stood, his head lolling around on his neck.

"Well?" Jack asked Teague. Teague frowned.

"Well what?"

**_"WELL HOW THE BLOODY HELL DO WE FLIP THE GODDAMN SHIP??" _Jack yelled. **

"No need to yell, Jackie…"

**_"CAPTAIN JACK!" _"Fine then, but as I was saying, you can…"**

**__**

"NO, DON'T YOU CHANGE THE SUBJECT, YOU SLIMY SON OF A-"

"Jack…" Elizabeth said softly. Jack looked at her.

"Aye, love?"

"Um…I suggest you let him talk." she said nervously. Jack's look of anger turned to a look of concern.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?"

"That." she said, pointing towards the horizon. Jack followed her gaze, as did Teague, and both stared in the general direction she was pointing in.

"…What am I supposed to be looking at?" Jack said, confused.

"Jack!" Elizabeth cried, exasperated. "The sun! It's setting! If we don't flip the ship like, right now, we'll be stuck here forever!" Jack noticed with a pang of guilt that tears were forming in Elizabeth's eyes.

"Lizzie…" Jack said quietly, walking towards Elizabeth and going to put his arms around her, but she pushed him away. Jack stepped backwards, a hurt look on his face.

"Oh, Jack, don't look at me like that, please, I would love to have your arms around me right now. I'm scared…"

"Of what, love?" Jack asked, pushing a strand of hair out of Elizabeth's face.

"Jack, I don't want to be here anymore. Please, just listen to your father, for once in your life, take orders from someone, I want to go home!!" Tears flowed freely from Elizabeth's eyes now, and Jack sympathetically put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"S'allright, Lizzie, I'm here." he murmured into her hair. He looked at Teague.

"So how do we get outta here?" he asked his father reluctantly. Teague smirked.

"Well…" he began. "It'll take muscle, cunning, strength, and a bit of creativity."

"All of which I possess." Jack said proudly. "What is it we've got to do?" Teague smirked once more.

"We've gotta burn the rum."

--

****

Oh dear!! Burn the rum?? Why on Earth would they do that?? Leave a review and find out!!

Peace! flashes peace sign to readers


	8. Chapter 8

****

TYPO ANNOUNCEMENT

OK. So in the previous chapter where it says that Gibbs stumbles in saying "Cap'n, we be out of rum!" ? Well, yeah, it's supposed to be "Cap'n, we be ALMOST out of rum!" So sorry about that, if it confused anyone!! And thank you to xxJE4everxx for bringing it to my attention. Ok, sorry about interrupting the story. More updates to come soon! Don't forget to review!!

Peace out ya'll!

Future Mrs. Sparrow has left the building to moan about her lack of Johnny Depp movies


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there, everyone!! Remember me?? I know what you're thinking…. What?? You haven't been murdered or kidnapped?? I'm soooooooooo incredibly sorry for the wait, dear readers. I have no excuse or reason for the longness except for… Writers Block. I will never ever ever get mad at writers who get writers block again. It sucks. Like a lot. Anyway… Here's Chapter Seven.. Ya'll better like it, it took FOREVER for me to write this stupid chapter. :P Disclaimer: The instant I buy Disney, you guys will be the first to know.  
**

**Chapter Seven**

Jack stared at his father in shock, disbelief, and all around hatred.

"We've… burn… rum…the…got…to…what?" he said, incoherently.

"Um…Jack?" Elizabeth said, laughing. "Words sentences put right the way in together, please?" Teague stared at the pair of them.

"What?" he asked. Elizabeth looked at him.

"Jack jumbled up his words. So I told him to put his words in sentences the right way, only jumbled up." She explained.

"Oh…" Teague said, looking more confused than ever. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Jack said, "What? We've got to burn the rum?""

"Oh!" Teague said, comprehension dawning on him. "I get it. Aye, Jackie, we've got to burn the rum."

"Why?" Jack said weakly. "There are three things in this world I love. Lizzie, the sea, and RUM. Why must we burn something I love?? Lizzie's already done that once, and all right, it helped, but it wasn't necessary, I could've gotten us off that island, but must I go through that torment again?"

"Aye. Ya do."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked apprehensively.

"No." Teague said, solemnly.

"Beg pardon?" Elizabeth said.

"Come again?" Jack said.

"I'm jus' pullin' yer leg, Jackie. Ya don't really need to burn the rum." Teague said, with laughter in his voice. Elizabeth laughed too, but Jack looked at his father murderously.

"Why the bloody hell," Jack growled. "Would ya joke about something like that?"

"Jack." Elizabeth said, shocked, placing a hand on his arm. "Calm down."

"No!" he said to her. "Why should I? He's been doin' this me whole life, makin' jokes, thinkin' he's hilarious, but he's not!! He's not funny at all, Lizzie! In fact, he's too drunk to be actually funny!"

"Watch it, boy." Teague growled. "If I recall, I ain't the only one with a likin' to rum. Ye be the one who was just hyperventilating because ya thought we had to burn it."

"That…" Jack stuttered. "That doesn't matter! What matters is, you…"

"Shut it, the both of you. It's just rum!" As soon as she said it, Elizabeth knew she shouldn't have. She gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. Teague and Jack both stared at her as if she had suddenly announced that they both start working for the East India Trading Company.

"Jack…Teague…Oh, _Jack_… Please, don't listen to me, ignore me. I didn't mean what I said. Continue with your fighting." Elizabeth said softly, looking at her feet. The two men stared at her for a minute more and then looked back at each other.

"Anyway." Jack said. "What matters is that YOU constantly think that it's all right for you to make jokes about serious matters! I bet that when you left Mum to go pirating, you thought that she was having a great ol' laugh about it like you, but no. You know what? She wasn't laughin'. That woman, one of the strongest I've known in my entire life, sat in her room for 2 WEEKS. Didn't eat. Didn't sleep. She just sat in there and cried."

"Shut it." Teague said quickly. "Ya think I enjoyed leavin' her alone? I didn't. It would taste a lie to say I didn't want to go piratin' but I couldn't take 'er with me, she was pregnant with yer sister!!" A ringing silence followed these words. _Jack has a sister??_ Elizabeth thought incredulously.

"A sister that ended up dyin' anyways." Jack snarled at his father.

"Oh, Jack…" Elizabeth whispered softly. "I never knew."

"Never wanted you to, love. That's the thing about me. I have a very depressing and grave past that I really don't want you to know about. I'll explain later." he said back. "The point is you joked YET AGAIN about burning the rum."

"It was a joke!!" Teague yelled at him.

"WHY WOULD YA JOKE ABOUT WHAT I CARE ABOUT THE MOST??" Jack screamed at him. Then he registered what he had just said. _Uh oh…. _He thought. Teague smirked.

"Shouldn't 'ave said that, Jackie." he said knowingly. Elizabeth stepped back and looked at Jack, hurt.

"What you care about the most?" she asked. "You care about rum the most?"

"Lizzie…" he said, making to put his arms around her, but she stepped away from him.

"No." she said simply. "Don't."

"Lizzie." he said again, but Elizabeth slapped his hands.

"Get away from me." she said, her voice cracking.

"I didn't mean it, Lizzie."

"Yes you did. You care about an alcoholic drink more than you care about me. It's obvious. You always have a bottle of rum in your hand. But you hardly ever have a hand touching me unless you want to kiss me or…." she cleared her throat. "_Other _things."

"Elizabeth." Jack said sharply, but she cut him off once more.

"If you don't love me, why bother taking me back to our world? I'll just be leaving now, Captain Sparrow." she walked toward the edge of the ship, Jack hot on her heels.

"Lizzie, please!" Elizabeth climbed up on the railing and looked back at him.

"It's Miss. Swann." she said, and she turned, tears flowing down her face, and dove off of the ship into the sea.

**Well. There it is. It took freakin' forever, but there it is. Please, review. I don't care if you hated the chapter, I don't care if you flame me, but please review. I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, by the way. **

**Future Mrs. Sparrow out.**


	10. Chapter 10

****

Well, I figured I'd ease your torment and let you all know what happens to Lizzie. So, here you go, Chapter Eight of Getting Her Back!

Disclaimer: Honestly…you should all know by now that I do NOT own POTC, Captain Jack, Elizabeth, Teague, Will…. Or Johnny Depp. sigh

Chapter Eight

Jack cursed softly under his breath and hoisted himself over the side of the ship before Elizabeth had even hit the water. He hit the water, hardly making a splash, and kicked himself to the surface, wiping salt water out of his eyes, looking frantically for Elizabeth.

"Dad!" he called up to the Black Pearl. "Dad!" His father's worried face appeared over the side of the ship.

"Dad, d'ya see her?" Jack cried. Teague pointed to a spot to his left.

"There, Jackie!" he called out. "And sinkin' fast!"

"Damn it!" Jack said loudly, and kicked himself over to where his dad was pointing.

"Be careful, boy!" Teague said. Jack nodded, and dove under the surface.

The silence of the ocean pressed on Jack's ears. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, the salt burning his eyes. Finally, he spotted Elizabeth at the bottom of the sea, arms and legs flailing frantically, but she wasn't moving. Jack kicked his legs and propelled himself to her, and saw that her right foot was caught in between two large rocks. Seeing Jack approaching her, Elizabeth's face lit up in relief. Jack grabbed one of the rocks and pulled on it with all his strength. It moved forward about two inches, and Jack grabbed Elizabeth around the waist and kicked up off the ground.

They broke through the surface of the ocean, Jack pushing Elizabeth up first, and himself second. He pulled Elizabeth close to him and looked up at the Pearl.

"Oi!" he called up. "Toss down a rope!" Teague nodded, looking relieved, and turned away. Moments later, a rope came flying in their direction, splashing in the water right in front of them. Jack grabbed it tightly with one hand, holding onto Elizabeth with the other.

"Hold on tight." Jack said to Elizabeth, who wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in the crook of his neck. The rope jerked upward, and Elizabeth and Jack flew into the air, landing roughly on the deck of the ship. Jack grunted, and sat up, rubbing his shoulder.

"You couldn't have been a bit less rough?" he said, looking at his father, who shrugged. Jack then turned to check on Elizabeth, who lay in a heap next to him. She slowly sat up, using Jack's arm as support.

"Lizzie." Jack said sternly. Elizabeth looked at him, her face glistening from the water. "Don't you _ever _do that to me again." Elizabeth nodded, and then broke down in tears, her head in her hands.

"Dad." Jack said. "Whatever it is you need to do to flip the ship go do it." Teague took the hint and nodded, going below deck.

"Lizzie." Jack said, once Teague had left. "What's wrong?" Elizabeth replied, saying something into her hands, making it incoherent.

"What was that, love?" Jack asked softly, gently taking her hands away from her face.

"I said, I don't know what's wrong, Jack! I just want to go home." she said tearfully. Jack wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, running his hands through her hair.

"I know, Lizzie. I want to get out of here too." he said softly. Elizabeth began sobbing again, burying her head in Jack's chest.

"I'm sorry, Jack." she said between sobs. "I don't know why I'm so emotional lately." **(A/N: cough cough wink wink hint hint ) **

"Jackie." came a voice from behind them. Jack looked up to see Teague standing there with his entire drunk, supposedly sleeping crew standing with him.

"Huh? What?" Jack said, standing up, Elizabeth still crying in his arms. "How'd you wake 'em up?"

"Cold water." Teague said, as if his son were the stupidest person on the planet. Which he felt like, when shown the logic in this statement.

"Oh…" said Jack. "Well, let's flip the ship over, and go home!" The crew nodded and began running from one side of the ship to the other. Jack looked down at Elizabeth, who was still in his arms, her face still pressed to his chest.

"Lizzie, darlin'." Jack said, concerned. "Why are you still crying?"

"I…don't…know!" Elizabeth said, looking up at him. Jack furrowed his brow, and wiped her tears away, looking into her eyes. The ship began rocking beneath them, but the two of them just stood, staring at each other.

"Oi! Barbossa slurred, running by them. "Either help us out, or get a cage, you lovebirds!"

"Right!" Jack said, snapping back into reality. "Lizzie, love, we've got to help them. We want to go home, right?"

"Right…"

"So, let's help them." Jack said, and grabbing Elizabeth's hand, they both began running back and forth along with the crew.

****

That's all folks! So…I wonder why Elizabeth's so emotional…. evil laughter Please please please PLEASE review!!

Captain Jack: Lizzie, love, do you know what it is the Future Mrs. Sparrow wants most?  
Elizabeth: shocked What future Mrs. Sparrow? I'm Mrs. Sparrow!  
Captain Jack: She wants her readers to review, of course!  
Elizabeth: angry WHAT future Mrs. Sparrow??  
Captain Jack: So all of you readers out there need to review! slapped by Lizzie OI! What was that for?  
Elizabeth: in tears WHO IS THIS BLOODY BUGGERING FUTURE MRS SPARROW??

That little convo will be continued next chapter. D


	11. Chapter 11

**For those of you who don't know yet, I have another story out! It's called Coveted. Go check it out! And of course…Leave a review. ) **

**Leave one for this little bugger too. )**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say?**

Chapter Nine

Jack sat up, sputtering and coughing, pushing his dreadlocks out of his eyes, and looked around. Elizabeth sat next to him, also coughing, one hand on her chest as it heaved. Jack rubbed her back soothingly, then stood up.

"Everyone still here?" he called out. "No drowning, falling off, getting smashed by a loose cannon or any other rather unfortunate events?" A general murmur of agreement met his words, and Jack noticed with delight that all of his crew was still alive and well. He saw Barbossa attempting to dry his monkey's fur, Gibbs helping Elizabeth to her feet, Pintel and Ragetti…tied upside down to the mast…odd… Cotton at the wheel with his parrot, little Marty and his father… Of course, there had been other crewmembers he'd picked up at various ports and such, but the ones who mattered were still on his ship, in one piece…for the most part. Elizabeth, who had still been coughing slightly, suddenly ran to the side of the ship and leaned over, vomiting. Teague, who had been standing nearby, looked at her, first in concern, then in realization, smacking himself on the head and walking away.

"Lizzie?" Jack said, worryingly, walking over to her. "Are you all right?" Elizabeth nodded, breathing deeply, trying to rid herself of the nausea.

"No, you're not, look at you, you're so pale." said Jack. Elizabeth shook her head, wiping off her mouth with her sleeve.

"I'm fine." she said softly. "I think I just need some rest."

"All right, darlin'…" Jack said, holding out an arm to steady herself on as she still looked queasy. Elizabeth laid her hand on his arm, but shook her head.

"I can make it to the cabin myself, Jack." she said.

"Are ya sure?" Elizabeth nodded. "Call for me if ya need anything, Lizzie."

"I will." she said, turning away, but Jack grabbed her sleeve.

"Ya promise?"

"_Jack_." she said, rolling her eyes at his immaturity.

"_Lizzie_." he said, mocking her.

"Fine, yes, I promise." she said, and Jack, looking satisfied, let her go, watching her walk away until the cabin door closed behind her.

Elizabeth sat on the bed in the Captain's quarters, her knees pulled up to her chest, breathing deeply, nauseous once more. She breathed slowly, trying not to think about throwing up, because then she really would throw up. Unable to fight it anymore, she vaulted herself to a window and pushed it open, leaning out and throwing up again. Once done, she moaned softly, and walked over the bed and sprawled out on it, suddenly exhausted. She lay there for a few minutes, then suddenly gasped and sat up. Realization had hit her. It all made sense now. Being emotional, being nauseous… (**A/N: Hehehe….those who reviewed understand my laughter…hehehehe….)"**I'm pregnant." she said softly to herself. She suddenly became as giddy as a school girl. "I'm pregnant with Jack's child!!" She threw herself out of the bed and ran out onto the deck of the Black Pearl.

"I've got to tell Jack."

JEJEJEJEJEJEEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

"Jack!" she cried, running over to where he was. "Jack!"

"Lizzie!" he said, looking panicked. "Lizzie, what's wrong? Are ya all right? Do ya feel sick again?""No, Jack, I'm fine! No…I'm better than fine…I'm fantastic!! I'm fabulous! Oh, Jack, I have to tell you something." It took all of Elizabeth's self control to keep from jumping up and down in excitement.

"Well, go on and tell me, darlin'." he said, with an amused smile.

"Jack, we're…." she suddenly became aware of all the crew members around them staring. "We're being watched."

"OI!" Jack cried. "Go on, go swab the decks, do something useful, you bloomin' cockroaches!" The surrounding crewmen jumped, and all bustled about to do as their captain ordered.

"There." Jack said, satisfied. "Now, what'd ya want to tell me, love?"

"Jack…" she took a deep breath. "Jack, you're going to be a father." Jack stared at her in disbelief.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant, Jack. With your child. We're going to have a baby." Elizabeth elaborated. Jack's face turned from one of horror, to disbelief, to complete and total glee.

"You're pregnant?" he said, happily.

"Yes, Jack!" Elizabeth said, with tears in her eyes. "I am." Jack gave a shout of joy, and gathered Elizabeth into his arms, twirling her around the deck of the Pearl.

"Listen up!" Jack said, turning to the crewmembers. "We have an announcement!" The crew, including Barbossa and Teague, stopped what they were dong and looked at Jack and Elizabeth, who looked as if they were glowing with happiness.

"Elizabeth is going to have a baby!" Jack shouted, tilting Elizabeth back and planting a passionate kiss on her lips. The crew all gave shouts and cries of joy, and Teague came up the couple. He smiled and shook Jack's hand.

"Congratulations, Jackie." he said. "Miss. Elizabeth. I'm so glad it could be you to give me a grandchild." Elizabeth smiled and threw her arms around Teague's neck.

"So am I, Teague." she whispered in his ear. "So am I." Teague turned once more to Jack.

"Yer goin' to be a father, Jackie."

"Aye. I'm goin' to be a father." Jack watched Elizabeth bound away happily, and his father walk in a different direction, when the realization hit him.

"…I'm goin' to be a father."

**--**

**Yay!! squeals and jumps up and down in excitement They're going to have a baby!! To all who reviewed the previous chapter, I thank you. hugs To those who review this chapter, I thank you in advance. hugs So click that little blue button you see right there, and tell me what you think of this little chappie. Jack may be a little OOC towards the end, and I apologize if he is…but think about it… His wife's going to have a baby! Don't you think you'd act a little different too?? So. Click that button and make my day!**

**V**

**--**

** Jack: rubbing cheek in pain Lizzie, darlin', the Future Mrs. Sparrow is the author of the story we're in.  
Lizzie: tilts head We're in a story?  
Jack: Aye, love. And the author, Future Mrs. Sparrow, just wants her readers to leave a review.  
Lizzie: How do they do that?  
Jack: By clicking that little blue button that says "Go" and typing out a nice little message in the box that appears on their screen.  
Lizzie:... What?  
Jack: sighs Never mind...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my lovely readers!! And how are we this fine day? What? What's that? You're mad at me? Whatever for? What? For not updating for such a long time? Well…I'm terribly sorry… However, I have only one week of school left, so I will update more regularly. I promise. **

**Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed!**

**So. Let's see how Jack and Lizzie are doing on this fine day. **

**Disclaimer: Seriously… Do I have to say it anymore?**

__

**The Italics are Jack's thoughts**

**Chapter Ten**Six Months Later

Pregnancy suited Elizabeth beautifully. Being seven months along, her stomach had swollen to an unbelievably large size, and she was unable to fit into any of her breeches. She was still occasionally troubled with morning sickness, but it wasn't as severe as it had been towards the beginning of her pregnancy.. One night she was laying in bed, while Jack was at the helm, with her hand on her stomach. She was still amazed by the thought that there was a small human growing inside of her. She closed her eyes and tried to picture what she thought their child would look like. She could picture it perfectly. A girl with amber eyes like her mother, and dark curly hair like her father. She would have her father's long for freedom, and her mother's untamable temper. Elizabeth smiled, and opened her eyes, sighing in contentment. Unable to sleep, she struggled out of her comfortable position, and walked out onto the deck of the Pearl. Her nightgown felt tight against her stomach and chest, telling Elizabeth that the baby inside of her was still growing.  
"Jack." said Elizabeth softly, climbing the stairs up to the helm, where he was.  
"Lizzie!" Jack said happily, turning towards her, but keeping one hand on the wheel. He held his free arm out towards her, and she walked into it, letting him wrap it around her and bury his face in her hair. "How ya doin', love?"

"Jack…You know what sounds good?" Jack inwardly groaned. _Not another random craving. _

"What's that, darlin'?" _Please don't be watermelon. Please don't be watermelon. Please please please don't be watermelon._

"Watermelon!" _Damn_. Jack plastered a smile on his face.

"Well, love…" he said. "I'll do my best to try and get you some watermelon." _Where the bloody hell am I going to find watermelon?? Right… Calm down, Sparrow. You're in the Caribbean. Just…sail somewhere with a market. They're bound to have watermelon. Think of it this way, Sparrow. Just two more months_. _Just two more months. _

"Oh, Jack!" Elizabeth cried, a smile making it's way across her face. "Would you?"

"Anything for you, Lizzie." he said, hugging her closer to him. Elizabeth leaned into him, placing her hand on her stomach then suddenly gasped.

"Lizzie?" Jack asked, panicking. "What is it? Is it the baby?"

"Yes, Jack!" Elizabeth said, then glanced at Jack, and seeing his panicked expression, started laughing. "Oh, Jack, not like that! It's not time yet!"

"Then, what?"

"It's kicking!" She grabbed Jack's hand and placed it where the baby's foot was. "See?" The baby kicked again, and Jack took his hand away from Elizabeth's stomach.

"Weird…" Jack said, looking at Elizabeth.

"I know!" Elizabeth said. "And yet…"

"Satisfying?"

"Exactly." Elizabeth replied, smiling. She wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and looked into his eyes. "I love you Jack."

"I love you too, Lizzie." He leaned in to kiss her, when suddenly the ship lurched to the side, and would have knocked Elizabeth to the ground if not for Jack's quick cat like reflexes.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked. She got her answer, however, when Mr. Gibbs came running up to them.

"Ye aren't gonna like this." he said, pointing over to the starboard side of the ship. Jack and Elizabeth looked where he was pointing.

"Bugger." they said in unison.

**--**

**Oh dear! Whatever could it be?? Review and find out! Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, by the way. Peace out!**

**--**

**Elizabeth: So...this... "Future Mrs. Sparrow" person...isn't really...the future Mrs. Sparrow?  
Jack: As much as she wants to be, no. My heart belongs to another.  
Elizabeth: Awww...  
Jack: Giselle.  
Elizabeth: Excuse me? gets very angry look on her face  
Jack: cowering from the horror that is angry Lizzie Kidding! Kidding!  
-0--**

**. **


	13. Chapter 13

__

**. **

**Oh my God you guys!! This story has gotten more reviews than Pirate King's Life! That astounds me!! Thank you SOOOOO much to all of you who review! They warm my heart and make my day. Not to mention encourages me to write more. So. Anyone up for a challenge? Five reviews. That's all I'm asking. If you guys leave me at least five reviews for this chapter, I'll post the next one very quickly. 'Kay? It's really not that hard…unless…ye be chicken. ;)**

**Warning: A few choice words….**

**Disclaimer: ….you should know this by now. I own nothing….**

Chapter Eleven

Sitting on the ocean, not two hundred feet away, was a gigantic ship with white sails. Jack grabbed his telescope and peered through it.

"Why did we notice this?" he asked Elizabeth, who shrugged. "_The Dragonfly_." He lowered his spyglass and looked at Mr. Gibbs.

"Where've I heard that name before?" Jack asked him. Mr. Gibbs looked thoughtfully into space for a few moments.

"_Dragonfly_…_Dragonfly_…Isn't that…"

"Oh shit!" Jack suddenly said.

"Jack!" Elizabeth scolded him. He looked at her guiltily.

"Sorry, love."

"Exactly what was the meaning of your sudden outburst?" she asked him.

"Lizzie…that ship, _The Dragonfly_ belongs to…"

"Joshua Beckett." he and Mr. Gibbs said at the same time.

"Who?" Elizabeth asked, tilting her head slightly in confusion. "Wait…Beckett? As in…"

"Cutler Beckett's brother." Jack said. Elizabeth scowled, and her face slowly turned red.

"Oh boy." Jack murmured. "Now Lizzie…"

"Don't "Now Lizzie" me, Jack! Let me shoot him! Please!! I want to cause Cutler as much pain as he did me!"

"Lizzie, darlin' I of all people understand your want for revenge, but let's be reasonable."

"Reasonable?" Elizabeth shrieked. "_Reasonable? _Oh, yes, that man's brother killed my father so let's all be _reasonable!!"_

"Lizzie, listen to yourself! You want to kill a man you've never met just to get revenge!"

"Roll out the cannons!" Elizabeth yelled to the crew. "Fire as soon as they're in range!! Take her down, men!"

"Oi!" Jack said indignantly. "I'm captain here! I give the orders! Belay that!"

"I'm the captain's wife! I also give the orders! Belay that belay that! Shoot them!"

"Don't shoot them!"

"Shoot them!" The crew looked at them warily, shook their heads, and continued with the tasks they had been previously doing.

"Elizabeth!" Jack said sharply. "Damn this good man-ness, but…I'm going to let them come aboard."

"What?" Elizabeth said. "You're going to let the _enemy _come aboard??"

"Aye. I am."

"Why?"

"Because, Lizzie, they deserve a chance to tell us what they want before we kill them." Jack said. "Lizzie, you know you wouldn't be acting like this if it weren't for you being all pregnant and such." Elizabeth's mouth dropped open and she looked at Jack in disbelief. Jack's eyes widened as he registered what he had just said. He moaned and hit himself on the forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Oh bugger." He turned to Mr. Gibbs. "Run." Mr. Gibbs nodded and took off across the ship as fast as his old legs could carry him.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Elizabeth said, tears in her eyes. "I know I'm pregnant! But perhaps you don't remember, it's _your _fault!! If you don't like it then maybe I should just leave!"

"Elizabeth Sparrow." Jack said. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Oh, I know!" Elizabeth wailed, collapsing into Jack's arms. "I'm so sorry!" Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Shh…Lizzie…"he said comfortingly. "Lizzie, darlin' stop cryin'." Elizabeth sniffed and looked up at Jack.

"You've gotta calm down, love." he said, rubbing her back. "You're going to make the baby come sooner than we'd like."

"Oh Jack…" she said. "I'm so scared. What if I don't make a good mother?"

"Lizzie!" Jack said, shocked. "What are you talking about? Of course you're going to make a wonderful mother, love."

"But…what if I'm not?"

"Stop that." he said firmly. "You're going to be a fantastic mother to him…or her…or them."

"Oh God." she said. "Don't _even _joke about that. I don't think I could handle more than one child." Jack smiled, not his usual smirk, but an actual smile that caused Elizabeth to go weak in the knees.

"If you can handle marryin' me you can handle anything… Speaking of…think you can handle allowing Beckett to come on board without killing him just yet?" Elizabeth sighed, and nodded.

"Right then." said Jack, turning to the crew. "Brace yourselves, lads. We're gonna let them come aboard."

"Cap'n…" said Mr. Gibbs, sensing the coast was clear. "Cap'n do you think this is…wise? Lettin' them come aboard what with yer missus bein' all…moody and ready to kill?"

"I do think it's wise. But you do have a point, Gibbs… Can't let Lizzie get hurt…but then…maybe if they see she's pregnant, they'd have mercy on us…"  
"Jack!" Elizabeth said in shock. "You'd use me as a…as a _sympathy tool_??"

"'Course not, love. Wouldn't dream of it." Elizabeth laughed.

"For a pirate, you're a horrible liar, darling." she said.

"I beg your pardon? I am insulted, offended, affronted, downright _hurt_, Lizzie." he said, pouting.

"Did you know that when you lie your eyebrow twitches?" she said, laughing. Jack frowned in confusion.

"What?" Elizabeth smiled and pointed at his left eyebrow.

"When you lie, your left eyebrow raises up higher than your right one and twitches slightly."

"Sure it does, dearie." he said sarcastically.  
"I'm serious!"

"I'm sure you are." he said. "But for now, let's focus on the fact that our enemy's brother is about to board our ship." He gestured to a man with a white wig walking slowly across a board spanning between the two ships. Elizabeth nodded, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress and running a hand through her hair.

"I haven't had a bath in ages, Jack." she whispered to him as the man walked toward them at the helm. "Does my hair look dreadful?"

"Ya look fine, love." Jack whispered back, glancing at her and then back at the approaching man.

"You didn't even look!"

__

"Not now!"

Beckett had reached the pair of them. 

"Evening." he said, nodding at Jack and Elizabeth. Jack nodded in return and Elizabeth smiled.

"Hello." she said kindly. "My name is Elizabeth Sparrow, and this is my husband…"  
"_Captain _Jack Sparrow." Jack interjected, holding out his hand. Beckett stuck out his own hand and shook Jack's, eyeing them curiously.

"Joshua Beckett." he said. "Beggin' your pardon, ma'am, but, you don't seem like the type to live on a ship. You seem more the type to be in a house, with children, sewing and cooking and the like."

"Yes, well." Elizabeth forced a smile onto her face. "Looks can be deceiving can't they? For instance, you don't look like you could be related to Cutler Beckett." Joshua frowned.

"How d'you know my brother?" he asked, confused. Jack scowled and shook back his sleeve, holding out his arm for Joshua to see.

"Oh, we go _way _back." Jack said, sneeringly. Joshua grimaced and looked at Jack and Elizabeth apologetically.  
"I'm awfully sorry for anything that sorry excuse of a brother's done to you kind folks." he said. "Me and my brother…Well, we don't exactly see eye to eye."

"Really?" Jack said, brightening up somewhat. "What's your opinion of pirates?"

"I've always wanted to meet one." Joshua said sadly. "But they're a dying breed. Do you know of any pirates I could meet?" he added eagerly.

"Oh boy." Elizabeth said, covering her eyes with her hand.

"Well." Jack said, managing to look proud and hurt at the same time. "As a matter of fact, I do."

"Who is he?"

"Goes by the name of Captain Jack Sparrow." he answered. Joshua looked confused for a moment, then comprehension dawned on his face.

"Hang on… You're a pirate??"

"You mean you've never heard of me?" Jack asked sadly.

"Then that means," Joshua said, pointing at Elizabeth. "That you're Lizzie Swann!! The Pirate King!! Lord of the Singapore Sea!!" Elizabeth smiled. She still wasn't used to being a famous pirate, and she was enjoying being recognized.

"Yes, that's me." Elizabeth answered happily.  
"Except it's Lizzie _Sparrow _now." Jack retorted, sliding his arm possessively around Elizabeth's waist. "And a word of warning: No one's allowed to call her Lizzie but me. Trust me." Joshua nodded, still staring in amazement at the two of them.  
"I can't believe it!! I got to meet the two most notorious pirates of all time!!" he said, all giddy like a young child.

"And what're we??" came an indignant voice from the deck. "Chopped onions?" They all turned to see Captains Barbossa and Teague standing on the deck of the Black Pearl, hands on their hips, looking hurt. Jack groaned, and rolled his eyes.

"I thought I told you two you could be here for the actual _birth_. But not _until _then." Jack said, annoyed.

"And how are we to know if she's goin' into labor? There are only two months left, Jackie. We're here to stay." Teague said.

"Whatever." Jack said, waving his hands dismissively in the air. "Just…go away." He turned back to Joshua and Elizabeth.

"I really had better get goin' back to my ship." Joshua said. "It's been nice meetin' ya'll."  
"It was nice to meet you too, Mr. Beckett." Elizabeth said politely.

"Please, ma'am, call me Joshua." he said, shuddering. "Mr. Beckett is my father." Elizabeth giggled.

"_Joshua _then." she said, timidly. "You're welcome back here anytime." Joshua nodded, and turned to Jack.  
"It was a real honor to meet you, Captain Sparrow." he said, in awe, sticking out his hand, shaking Jack's.

"'Course it was." he said. "After all…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"G'night, now." Joshua said, turning away.

"Good night, Joshua." Elizabeth called after him, smiling. She turned to look at Jack and jumped at what she saw. A very scary death glare was being sent in her direction.

_If looks could kill….._She thought.

**--**

**Uh-ohs!! What'd she do now?? Leave me at least 5 reviews and you'll find out!! By the way…. Yes, Joshua has a bit of a Cowboy-ish accent….I was half asleep when I wrote this, and I've been watching a lot of John Wayne lately. So sue me. **

**Kidding. Please do not, repeat DO NOT sue me. **

**G'night ya'll!! **

**hugs**

**Future Mrs. Sparrow out**


	14. Chapter 14

****

Yay!! Five reviews!! That makes me happy!! feels all warm and fuzzy on the inside Now then. I am officially on summer break, so I will have lots and lots of time to write. Yay!!

You know what's amazing? I found a framed picture of Alan Ryckman and Johnny in their Sweeney Todd apparel online!! I SOOO want to buy it….Only one problem….I don't have 1,025. At least, not to spend on that. It's going toward a car…Anywho…

Disclaimer: The only thing in this story that I own is the plot and Joshua Beckett.

Chapter Twelve

"Jack?" Elizabeth said timidly, walking toward him. She held out a hand and hesitantly placed it on his shoulder. "Jack, honey, what's wrong?"

"Why did you say he could come back?" Jack asked, scowling. Elizabeth frowned in confusion.

"Because he was kind to us, and we should be kind in return."

"That's just your up-bringing talkin', Lizzie. He's still a _Beckett_." Jack spat out the word as if it had a bad taste.

"_You're _the one who told me not to kill him!" Elizabeth said in surprise. "Why did you suddenly…change…" Elizabeth trailed off, and stared at him for a moment.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You're jealous!"

"Am not." Elizabeth suddenly began laughing.

"I don't believe it!" she said, breathlessly. "Captain Jack Sparrow…_jealous_!"

"I am not!" he said defensively, but somewhat reluctantly under Elizabeth's smug look.

"All right, I'm jealous." he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I knew it!" Elizabeth said, smiling triumphantly.

"So what if I am?" he said sarcastically. "I mean, why shouldn't I get mad if I see my wife flirting with someone who isn't me?"

"I was not _flirting _with him!" she said. "What on Earth made you think I was flirting with him?"

_"Good night, Joshua!" _Jack said, in a high pitched voice with a slight giggle, mimicking Elizabeth. "_Come back soon, Joshua! _Whaddaya call that, if not flirting?"

"Being polite!" Elizabeth shot back. "Something you obviously know nothing about!"

"I know plenty about bein' polite." Jack snapped. "I know it isn't polite to bat your eyelashes at a complete stranger!"

"I was not batting my eyelashes at him!!" Elizabeth said, loudly.

"Yes, ya were!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"I was not!!" Elizabeth shouted, tears in her eyes. "Jack! How can you possibly be jealous? I love you! I don't love Joshua! I don't love Will and I don't love James Norrington! **_I love you!" _**

**_"And I love you!" _Jack screamed back at her. ****_"More than you can bloody imagine!!"_**

**_"Then stop yelling and get over here and kiss me!!" _Elizabeth yelled, stomping her foot. **

**__**

"Gladly!"

"Mr. Gibbs!" he shouted, before pressing his lips to Elizabeth's once more. Mr. Gibbs came running up to where they were, glancing at the pair of them. He raised an eyebrow and grinned knowingly.

"Aye, Cap'n?"

"Take the helm." Jack answered, almost tripping in his haste to get them to their cabin. Jack set Elizabeth on her feet and gently pushed her inside and kicked the door closed behind him, locking it so they wouldn't be interrupted. When he turned around, he saw Elizabeth walking away from him towards the bed, swaying her hips suggestively. Jack moaned, unable to control himself any longer, and followed her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her towards the bed faster. She collapsed on the blankets and Jack literally jumped onto the bed after her, landing near her feet and crawling towards her. Elizabeth giggled, and grabbed the neck of his shirt and he lowered his head, kissing her. As Jack deepened the kiss, Elizabeth began removing his clothing, tearing off his coat and effects, throwing them on the floor. Jack grimaced when he heart his precious effects hit the floor loudly.

"Easy on the goods, love." he murmured into her mouth.

"Which ones?" she purred, moving on to remove his shirt. Jack chuckled, and began to remove her clothing in turn.

"Naughty little pirate." He lifted her shirt up over her head and began kissing her chest, when somebody knocked on the door. Jack groaned, and, not caring that he was wearing only his breeches, pushed himself up from the bed and stalked to the door, ripping it open.

"What the _bloody _hell d'ya want?" he snapped at the person standing outside. Seeing Teague standing in their doorway, Elizabeth shrieked and dove under the sheets of the bed, covering herself, bringing the sheet up to rest under her chin. Seeing the sudden movement in the cabin, Teague smirked and said, "Not interruptin' anything, am I?"

"Uh, actually, you are." Jack said. "So, if you'll just excuse me…" He made to close the door, but Teague stuck his boot in between the door and the doorway.

"What??" Jack practically shouted, tearing the door open once more.

"Ye're wanted out on deck. Apparently Gibbs can't handle something…"

"Oh, for Christ sake!" Jack said, slamming the door in his face. "Tell Gibbs that he can go to…"

"Jack…" Elizabeth warned.

"That he can come bother me later!" Jack improvised. He whirled around and grinned. Elizabeth was hiding under the blankets.

"Where were we?" he said, walking towards Elizabeth and crawling in next to her.

"Right about here." Elizabeth said, pulling him down towards her, and kissing him. There wasn't much talking for the rest of the night.

****

Hooray for Sparrabeth implications!! Hope you liked this short little chapter. Review, mates!! Review!!

With that, Jack's mouth covered Elizabeth's in a fiery, passionate kiss. All the pent-up frustration, jealousy and passion Jack had been keeping inside himself all day was put into that kiss. Once they reluctantly parted, Jack's eyes darkening, he swept Elizabeth into his arms. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I have an announcement. I'm leaving for this really fancy music camp in a few days, and so I'm terribly sorry, but until July 6th when I get back, no updates. I'm taking my notebook though so that as soon as I get back I'll have lots of lovely updates for you. Thanks for your time!**

**hugs**

**Future Mrs. Sparrow**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh my word!! I'm so sorry it took this long!! But hey, I updated!! I also apologize for the shortness of the chapter. I promise the next one will be longer.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Tasha, who gave me the idea for it.**

**Disclaimer: All goes to Disney, except for The _Red Queen_ and her captain, which belong to Tasha.**

**A/N: 8-17-2008: I updated this chapter slightly, some of the dialogue was in the wrong spot, and I changed the name of the Captain of the _Red Queen._ Now, on with the chapter!**

Chapter Thirteen

"Jack?" Elizabeth murmured sometime later. "We haven't thought of any names for the baby yet." Jack opened one eye and looked down at the women tangled in a mass of bed sheets and his arms and sighed.

"You wanna name him? Right now? Jack Junior. There ya go." He grinned, and closed his eye again.

"_Jack_. What if it's a girl?"

"A girl? Elizabeth Junior. That was easy."

"Jack!"

"What?" Elizabeth glared at him. "Oh, all right. How 'bout… you think of the names?"

"Well…what about…Maria?" Elizabeth suggested. "Or Isabella? Oh, Esmeralda is pretty."

"And what if," Jack said, opening his eyes. "it turns out that this babe does not resemble me in any way, therefore not showing his or her Spanish heritage?"

"I still like them!" Elizabeth said defensively.

"You pick."

"Jack! Some input would be nice!! It's your child too!"

"All right, all right…" Jack said, holding up his hands. "I like Isabella." Elizabeth smiled.

"What about for a boy?" she asked him, tracing light circles on his chest with her fingers.

"I was serious when I said Jack Junior." he said.

"Jack!" she said reproachfully. "That would get horribly confusing! Two Jacks running around this ship? One is bad enough!"

"No s'not!" Jack argued. "We've gotta carry on the great name of Captain Jack Sparrow, love."

"Well…" Elizabeth said thoughtfully. "I suppose we could call him something else…"

"Such as?"

"Jackie. Like Teague calls you." Elizabeth teased. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Just as long as his name is Jack."

A knock on the door sounded just then, and Jack moaned and untangled himself from Elizabeth to go open it, pulling on breeches as he went.

"Cap'n!" came Gibbs' voice. "I sent Teague to fetch you earlier, it's the Red Queen, Jack, she was spotted last night and she's gainin'."

"Bloody hell." Jack said, turning from Mr. Gibbs and grabbing a shirt. "I'll be out shortly." Gibbs nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

"Jack?"

"Get dressed, Lizzie." Jack said, pulling on his jacket. "Hurry up, now."

"Jack, what's happening."

"The Red Queen, Lizzie." Jack said. "I'll explain everything on the way out."

"What's the Red Queen?" Elizabeth asked, pulling a dress over her head as she spoke.

"The Red Queen is a ship, love. A ship that is named for her captain, Valessa. She's evil. Cruel. Ruthless. She's obsessed with pain. We need to get far away from her, and fast, especially with you in the condition you're in. So come on, hurry up and get dressed."

"What do you mean, obsessed with pain?" Elizabeth said, sitting down slowly to put her boots on.

"I mean, she enjoys hurting people. I mean, she does it for fun. I mean, you're a target for her right now. Savvy?" Elizabeth nodded.

"What do you think she wants?" Elizabeth asked Jack.

"I don't know, love. But I need you to stay in here while I go figure that out."

"Beg pardon?" Elizabeth said indignantly.

"Just stay in here love, please." Jack begged. "You're carrying my child, Lizzie. I don't want either of you hurt."

"But-"

"I'll be fine." Jack said. "Now stay in here." Jack closed the door behind him and locked it, pocketing the key.

Elizabeth collapsed on the bed, moaning to herself_._

_I've got to get out there. _


End file.
